


Into You

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Papyrus attends one of Mettaton's shows.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Into You

Screams and cheers echoed off the walls of the concert hall as Mettaton stepped out onto the stage. The robot inhaled deeply, as if he were breathing in the energy of the crowd.

He wasn’t nervous, not a bit—he was _born_ for this, after all.

And yet his stomach couldn’t help but turn in a funny way when he saw his boyfriend at the very front of the crowd, right up next to the stage.

Papyrus had never been to one of Mettaton’s concerts before, though he’d desperately wanted to; the tickets had always been too expensive. Now, however, the skeleton was dating the star, and he was able to get in for free.

Thus, this was the first time Mettaton would perform in front of Papyrus live.

_You’re not going to mess this up. You’re Mettaton!_ he thought to himself. _If anything, Papyrus being here should give you an ego boost!_

“Good evening, beauties!” Mettaton called out and spread his arms. The crowd went wild, a sea of pink, black, and silver. The robot dared to glance down at Papyrus, who was waving along with everyone else, though there was a special kind of adoration in his eye.

“I’m so glad to see you all out here tonight! I know you’re just _dying_ to hear me sing, so I won’t dawdle. Hit it, Blooky!”

The repertoire for the night involved some of Mettaton’s own songs that he knew were fan favorites, such as _Starlight in My Eyes_ and _Hard Drive,_ as well as covers of famous pop songs such as Lady Gaga’s _Born This Way_ and Britney Spears’ _Toxic._

He hardly took a break until one of his last songs, another cover. Upon reaching this song, he paused for a minute, waiting for the crowd to quiet down.

“Darlings, you know I love you very much. Few things make me happier than the excitement of my fans. But there’s someone here tonight who’s never been here before, someone very special to me. He’s lifted me when I’m down and made me feel like I’m truly worth being here.” Mettaton searched the front of the crowd until he found Papyrus’s eyes. “Papyrus, my love, I’ve never performed better for anyone else. And now I’d like to dedicate this next song to you.” He saw Papyrus cover his mouth in awe. With that, Mettaton gave a nod to his cousin, and the music began.

_“I’m so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep…”_

Many fans instantly recognized the song and began to scream with no inhibition.

_“But close ain’t close enough till we cross the line  
So name a game to play, and I’ll roll the dice, hey…”_

As he sang the words, his voice low and seductive, he crossed the stage to the opposite side from Papyrus, almost as if he were teasing him.

_“Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature’s rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move…”_

As he launched into the chorus, Mettaton could barely hear himself singing over the crowd.

_“So baby come light me up  
And baby, I’ll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous  
But baby that’s how I want it  
A little less conversation  
And a little more touch my body  
‘Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you_

_“Got everyone watching us  
So baby, let’s keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous  
But baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation  
And a little more touch my body  
‘Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you…”_

When the bridge came around, the whole concert hall joined in.

_“Tell me what you came here for  
‘Cause I can’t, I can’t wait no more  
I’m on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh…”_

Mettaton then pointed his microphone out to the audience and let them sing the first part of the chorus.

By the last verse, Mettaton was singing with every ounce of strength he had, willing it to be the best performance he’d ever put on for anyone, ever.

_“So come light me up, so come light me up, my baby  
A little dangerous, a little dangerous, my baby  
A little less conversation  
And a little more touch my body  
‘Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you!”_

On the last note, Mettaton finished his dance on the stage, landing on his knees right in front of Papyrus.

There were tears pouring down the skeleton’s face, happy ones that spoke volumes to Mettaton. He leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Papyrus’s smile. “I’ll see you backstage,” he whispered, giving him a little wink.

Mettaton performed two more of his own songs after that, then gave an encore when the fans demanded it. He realized at the very end that he had never heard a crowd cheer louder for him than this crowd tonight.

He went backstage before he went back out to take pictures with fans and give autographs, and sure enough, Papyrus was already there waiting for him. The skeleton fairly jumped into his arms, nuzzling his face into his neck. “Mettaton, that was—that was—I’m afraid I’m quite speechless! I can find no words to describe what that was like!”

“I know, darling. I don’t think I’ve ever put so much effort into a performance. I had to make sure it was perfect for you,” Mettaton said, kissing Papyrus’s temple.

Papyrus came to every concert of Mettaton’s after that, and Mettaton found himself finding ways to spice things up each and every time.

It quickly became one of Mettaton’s favorite ways to show Papyrus he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Show
> 
> sorry this is so late, with the virus thing going on I just kinda totally lost the will to write for a while.
> 
> the song I used is Ariana Grande's "Into You," which is my favorite song of hers.
> 
> **undertalegay:** my UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@skeles0na:** my personal twitter


End file.
